


Jealousy

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Your relationship with Dean was as good as over, you were sure of that. Why else would he flirt with every woman who crosses his path?





	Jealousy

Another diner, another evening that was ruined as soon as you stepped into it. Dean throwing the waitress a cheeky wink. You only sighed and sat down opposite Dean, not really looking at him. 

You knew this was going to happen. Dean would leave you one day, for someone like the women he’s been flirting with recently. You were actually surprised he suggested the relationship in first place. 

Dean Winchester, the man who could have anyone, the one who didn’t do relationships, asked, with so much love in his eyes, if you would give him a chance. Obviously you said yes. Dean was nothing but perfect in your eyes, and you would be lying if you said you hadn’t had a crush on him for ages. 

But ever since that night, you knew it would end eventually, rather sooner than later. Of course you hoped you were wrong, but let’s be honest here: Why would he stay with you, if he could have anyone? You weren’t pretty, like the woman Dean would usually go for, you weren’t witty or smart, you were a decent hunter, but not nearly as good as Dean and Sam, you were... you were just you. An ordinary girl. Nothing special. 

So, you weren’t surprised that he started to flirt with others again, after a couple of month. Yet, you couldn’t deny it hurt like hell, every time he send his beautiful smile towards someone else. 

At first it were just others who flirted with him, but he always reassured you, that he couldn’t care less, that you were the only one, but now... 

“And what can I get you?” a voice brought you back to reality. You looked up to see the waitress, Dean had winked to, standing next to your table. Her eyes were all over Dean, like you weren’t even there. 

_Another night, another horny bitch_ , you thought bitterly.

“Two cheese burgers and some pie,” Dean answered, with a bold smile on his face. 

“Sure thing, sweety,” the waitress said and walked back, with a sway in her hips. Of course Dean’s eyes were glued to the backside of the woman. 

Watching Dean like this, always felt like someone was squeezing your heart between ice cold hands. You huffed and looked out of the window. 

As you felt the tensing slowly building up inside you, you took a deep breath and hoped you wouldn’t start to cry. Damn, it was worse enough, you didn’t have to cause a scene in the middle of a diner!

_Fucking Winchester!_

Suddenly you felt a hand covering yours. “You’re shaking. Are you cold?” Dean asked and that asshole actually sounded concerned! 

You glared at him, pulled your hand away and turned back to the window. You placed your hands on your lap and balled them to fists. It took every bit of self control to not punch him right then and there. Okay, maybe that would be a little bit overreacted, but damn, he kept on flirting right in front of your eyes, and then he acts all concerned. By now, you were just a confused, sad and angry mess.

“Sweetheart-” 

“Here are you’re burgers, hot stuff,” the waitress came back and placed both burgers in front of Dean. And Dean? He just smiled, like there was nothing wrong with it.

That was it.

You got up. Dean and even the waitress finally noticing you. “Well, since I’m obviously not welcome here, I’m going,” you said and walked outside, but not without shoving that bitch so hard with your shoulder, she almost fell over. 

“Y/N!” Dean shouted after you, but you didn’t look back. “Y/N, wait!” 

You passed the Impala, walking down the street, that lead you back to the bunker. It would take a while, but it was probably for the best. You were so furious, you needed some time for yourself.

Dean’s heavy steps were following you, but you didn’t stop. “Y/N!” 

A minute later, you heard the unmistakably roar of the Impala. He slowed down next to you, but you didn’t spare him a glance. 

“Sweetheart, get in,” he said, almost pleaded. “You can’t walk the whole way back!” 

But the only answer you gave him, was more silence. 

“Y/N, please, get in and we drive home and I explain everything to you. Please!” 

You huffed. Right, as if there was anything to explain. 

Eventually he gave up, at least that’s what you hoped. His pleading stopped and you saw him driving away, towards the place you called a home, but probably not for much longer. 

If Dean wasn’t able to end this, than you would. You couldn’t do this anymore. The few moments of joy, couldn’t compensate all the pain he was inflicting you. And you knew what was coming next. First the harmless flirting, then the bold flirting right in front of you, how long until he would cheat on you? The whole situation was horrible enough, but when the day came when flirting wasn’t enough anymore for him... it would destroy you. 

“Y/N.” 

You looked up. You were so deep into your thoughts, you didn’t notice he only drove a bit and stopped, getting out of the car. Now he was standing right in front of you, looking like you were feeling. Heartbroken and lost. 

“Y/N, please get in the car and let me drive you home,” he pleaded once again. “I know you’re mad and...,” he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Please, let me explain.” 

Your angry demeanor waved by seeing him so distressed. You honestly had no idea what to do. He hurt you so much over the last couple of weeks, and you knew it would be better if you end it all, but... seeing Dean like this... wasn’t it what he wanted? You gone, so he could continue his life like he did before you? He acted like he gave a damn about you and your feelings, so there was no reason for him to be this troubled because you left the diner, where he was obviously distracted. 

You nodded and got into the car. You wanted to hear whatever he had to say, even though there was nothing to explain, in your opinion. 

The drive back was awkward. Dean kept glancing at you, but you kept starring out of the window, with your arms crossed in front of your chest. 

When you finally arrived back at the bunker and reached the main area, you spun around. “Spill.” 

Dean came to an abrupt halt. “Um, shouldn’t we go to our room and-” 

“Oh, no, I don’t think so,” you hissed. “Not this time, Winchester. You can’t go around, flirting with every pussy that crosses your path, and than we come home, go to our room and you act like nothing happened. You said you would explain to me why you treat me like shit! Now!” 

His shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I really am.” 

But his apology made you only angrier. “Bullshit! Only twenty minutes ago you couldn’t care less about me, when that waitress came to our table. So don’t you dare telling me you’re sorry!” 

“I am!”, he said desperately and made a step towards you, but you backed away. His breath hitched at your action. “Sweetheart, I... I don’t even know how to explain it, without sounding like a complete idiot.” 

“Well, this is the last chance you get, so you better hurry,” you said. 

Dean looked at you with with eyes. “You wouldn’t... you _can’t_! You can’t leave me, Y/N!” 

“I can’t stay with you either! Not when you make me feel like this,” you said and cursed inwardly, as your throat tightened and the first tear slipped down your cheek. “I know I’m nothing like them, but fuck. I know you deserve someone better, and I can’t blame you if you would leave me for one of them, but do you have to rub it into my face wherever we go?” 

You covered your face with your hand as a sob escaped your mouth. Dean walked over to, ignoring your protests and wrapped his arms around you. 

“You’re nothing like them, because you’re way better, sweetheart. You’re prettier, inside and out,” he said and kissed the top of your head. 

“Than why are you doing this to me?” you sobbed against his chest. 

He felt him tensing up and he cleared his throat. “Um...”

“Dean?”

“Please promise not to kill me,” he half-joked. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I never meant for it to hurt you this much. I was absolutely stupid and I regret it so damn much.”

“Just tell me why, Dean,” now you pleaded. You needed to know.

“Ithinkyourecutewhenyourejealous,” he muttered into your hair. 

“What?”

“I think you’re cute when you’re jealous, okay?” Dean said, louder this time. “You remember that shapeshifter case in Main? When you were jealous of the receptionist? I thought that was cute, how you got all clingy and possessive and what you told her and I... I know it was stupid and I never meant to hurt you! You have to believe me!” 

You pushed him off of you. “You think it is cute to make me feel worthless?” You shouted. 

“Y/N-” 

“Fuck you! You can sleep on the couch tonight,” you said and stalked away towards the room you shared with Dean. 

“That means you’re not leaving, right?” Dean shouted after you. 

His question was answered with the slam of the door.

* * *

“Dude, you look like shit,” Sam said when he entered the kitchen and saw his brother sitting on the table. 

“Well, I had to sleep on the couch...” Dean shrugged.

“You should happy she didn’t kill you. She told me everything. Man, the hell were you thinking?” Sam shook his head. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his brother.

“Did she say if she was-” Dean started but couldn’t finish the sentence. He would understand if she left him, but he couldn’t imagine a life without her. She was everything to him. 

Sam chuckled. “She won’t leave, but damn, she’s mad at you. You should be careful around her, or she may lit your hair on fire.” 

Dean’s body was flooded with relief. “I’ll make it up to her.” He pulled a little box out of his pocket and threw it to Sam. “You think that will do?”

Sam opened the box. His eyes went wide when he saw the beautiful ring inside. “I think that’s a start.”


End file.
